Friendship is Magic, part 1/Gallery
Canterlot S1E01 storybook opening Equestria landscape cropped.jpg|Part of the animated slideshow sequence in the episode's prologue Twilight_Reading_Book.png|Hmm, Elements of Harmony... Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Where have I heard that before? Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png Twilight_Gets_Invited_to_a_Party.png|Minuette, Twinkle, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png Twilight_has_to_Study.png|Uh thanks... but I have to study. Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|She's more interested in books than friends. Twilight Sparkle2 S01E01.png Twilight running past waving ponies S01E01.PNG|"Hi, Twilight!", greets Heartstrings. Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG|Hey, where ya going'? Twilight's_home.jpg Spike_Door_1.png|Wait for it... Spike_Door_2.png|Ouch. Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|Spiiiiike! Spike_Dazed.png|Ow.... Twilight_Find_Me_Book.png|Quick, find me a copy of...wait. Whats that for? Spike_Crushed_Gift.png|It was my gift to Moondancer :( Twilight Sparkle Book Not Amused S1E01.png|I am not amused, book. Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png Twilight floating books s01e01.png Twilight_Where_is_The_BOOK.png|No. No. No. No! Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png|Spike!!! Spike_Over_Here.png|Over here! Twilight_Ah_Here_it_is.png|Ah! Here it is Spike_Picking_Up_Books.png|Books :( Twilight_looking_for_Elements.png|Elements...See Mare in the Moon Twilight_Mare_In_Moon.png|Mare in the Moon? Spike_Ponytale.png|But that's just an old pony's tale Twilight_Found_MareinMoon.png|Ahha! Mare_In_Moon_Book.png Spike_about_to_Fall.png|Uh-oh. Twilight_Shocked_2.png|Spike! Do you know what this means?!? Spike_Falling.png|AHHHHHH Spike_Take_Note_Twilight.png|Spike, take a note please. Twilight_Precipise_of_Disaster.png Spike_Precipise.png|Preci...Preici... Twilight_Bring.png|Brink? Spike_Confused.png|Uh... Twilight_SomethingBadGonnaHappen.png|That something bad is about to happen! Spike_Writing_Down_Stuff.png|-I got this- Twilight_Talking_1.png|For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact... Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png|Night Mare Moon! And she's about to return and bring with her eternal night! Twilight_Talking_2.png|Something must be done to make sure that this terrible prophesy does not come true! Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Letter_Finished.png|Done! Send it now Spike. Spike_I_dont_know_twilight.png Twilight_Talking_3.png|That's just it, tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! Twilight_Send_it_NAO_Spike.png|Spike, send it NOW! Spike_Sending_Letter.png|Ok ok jeez Spike_Warning_Twilight.png|I wouldn't get your hopes up, Twilight Twilight_Princess_Complete_Trust.png|I'm not worried, she trust's me completely. Celestia_Never_Doubt_Twilight.png|For as long as i've been her student, she's never once doubted me. Letter_Response.png|Ah! I knew she'd would want to take immediate action Spike_cough.png|*cough* Spike_Reads_1.png|My dearest student Twilight, you know that i trust you completely. Twilight_Shocked_3 S01E01.png|However, you simply must stop reading those dusty old books Arriving in Ponyville Twilight_on_Chariot.png|Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studding Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot.png Ponyvile_Overview.png|Ponyvile! Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot_2.png|And, I have another task for you... Spike_Telling_Twilight_Make_Friends.png|Make some friends! Twilight_Darn_It.png Spike_Look_on_the_Bright_Side.png|Look on the bright side, she arranged for you to stay at the library. Are you happy? Twilight_Happy_Library.png|Yes. Yes I am Spike, you know why? Twilight_Spike_on_Chariot.png Spike_When_will_you_make_friends_like_celestia_said.png|Then when will you make friends like the Princess asked you too? Berry_Punch_witness_arrival.png Twilight_Spike_On_Chariot_2.png S1 E1 early Big Macintosh.png Twilight_Spike_on_Chariot_3.png|Spike, the fate of Equestria does not count on me making friends. Thank_You_Royal_Guards.png|Thank you, sirs. Ponies_Ponyville_Intresting_Talk.png|Come on Twilight, maybe the ponies in Ponyville have something interesting to say Twilight_PinkiePie_Try_Spike.png|Come on Twilight, try? Twilight_UhHello_PinkiePie.png|Uh...hello? PinkiePie_Gasp_Twilight.png|'*gasp*' Twilight_WellThatWasIntresting.png|Well, that was interesting Spike_Sigh.png|*sigh* Applejack Spike_Summer_Sun_Celebration_Official_Overseer_Checklist.png|Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist! Sweet_Apple_Acres.png|Number one, Banquet Preparations: Sweet Apple Acres! Applejack_Yee-Haw.png|Applejack: Yee-Haw! AppleJack_Yee-Haw.png|Yee-Haw!!! Applejack_Kick_Tree.png|'*kicks*' Apple_Falling_Into_Baskets.png AppleJack_LadyLike.png|... Twilight_LetsGetThisOverWith.png|'*sigh*' Let's get this over with Twilight_Applejack_Good_Afternoon.png|Good Afternoon. My_Name_Is_Twilight_Sparkle.png|My name is Twilight Sparkle, and... AppleJack_Howdy-Do_Twilight.png|Well, howdy-do Miss Twilight, pleasure making your acquaintance. AppleJack_Introduces_herself.png|It's always a pleasure making new friends Twilight_Cringe.png|Friends? AppleJack_WhatCanIDoYouFor.png|So, what can I do you for? Twilight_Shakes_Air.png Spike_Stops_Twilight_Shaking_Air.png Spike_Laughing.png|'*laughs*' Twilight Sparkle what are you laughing at S1E1.jpg|What are you laughing at? Twilight_Explaing_Herself_to_Applejack.png|Well, I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And your in charge of the food? AppleJack_WeSureAre.png|We sure are, would you care to sample some? AppleJack_Ringing_Triangle.png|'*ring ring ring*' Applejack Soup's on! S1E01.png|Soup's on, everypony! AppleFamily_Pushes_TwilightandSpike.png TwilightandSpike_Dazed.png Applejack S01E01.png AppleJack_Introduction_to_AppleFamily.png|Why don't I introduce you to the Apple Family? Twilight_NeedstoHurry.png|Thanks, but I really need to hurry... AppleFamily_AppleFritter1.png|This here's Apple Fritter AppleFamily_AppleBumpkin2.png|Apple Bumpkin' AppleFamily_RedGala3.png|Red Gala AppleFamily_RedDelicious4.png|Red Delicious AppleFamily_GoldenDelicious5.png|Golden Delicious AppleFamily_CaramelApple6.png|Caramel Apple AppleFamily_PileofFood.png|Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp.... AppleJack_Anddd.png|'*gasp*' AppleFamily BigMacintosh7.png|Big Macintosh AppleFamily_AppleBloom_8.png|Apple Bloom AppleJack_Anddd2.png|AND!!!!!!! AppleFamily_GrannySmith9.png|Granny Smith. GrannySmith_confused.png|Huh? Applejack and her family S01E01.png|'*gibberish*' Applejack0 S01E01.png Twilight_Part_of_AppleJackFamily.png|I'd say your already part of the family! Bleh!.png|BLEH! Twilight_Done_with_Applejack.png|Hehe...I see that you have the food under control, I'll be on my way... AppleBloom_ArentYouGoingToStayForBrunch.png|But aren't you going to stay for brunch? Twilight_Busy_2.png|But I have alot of work to do today AppleFamily_Sad.png|AWWWWWWW :( Twilight_Fine.png|Fine. :| AppleFamily_Happy_Twilight_Sigh.png|'*sigh*' Rainbow Dash SpikeLookBack.png|Next, is weather Twilight_Iatetoomuchpie.png|Urg, I ate too much pie :( Spike_Where's_Rainbowdash.png|There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony called Rainbow Dash clearing the sky... Twilight_and_Clouds.png|Well, she's not doing a good job is he? TwilightDash_in_Mud.png|*grrrr* RainbowDash_Laugh.png|hehehehehe, uh excuse me? TwilightDash_Raincloud.png|Here, let me help you RainbowDash_Cloud_Rain.png Wet_Twilight.png RainbowDash_Opps.png|Opps, I guess I overdid it... wet_twilight_S01E01.png RainbowDash_RainblowDry.png|Here, let me help you out with my... RainbowDash_NoNeedtoThankMe.png|Rainbow Dry! No need to thank me :D Twilight_ManeFail.png RainbowDash_SnickerTears.png|*snicker* RainbowDash_LaughterTears.png|AHAHAHHAHAA!!! Spike_LaughterTears.png|AHAHAHAHAH HAHHAHA!!! Twilight_RainbowDash_Guess.png|Sigh, I assume you're Rainbow Dash? RainbowDash_OneandOnly.png|The one and only! Twilight_Heard_RainbowDash_ClearSky.png|I've heard that you were supposed to keeping the skies clear... Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Twilight_ManeFail_sigh.png|*sigh* Twilight_Introduction_RainbowDash.png|I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather. RainbowDash_LayingOnCloud.png|Yeah, yeah... I'll deal with it later - after I'm done practicing. TwilightSparkle_PracticingForWhat.png|Practicing? For what? RainbowDash_TheWonderbolts!.png|The Wonderbolts! Wonderbolts Poster S1E01.png|They're gonna preform at the celebration tomorrow RainbowDash_ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png|Im going to show them my stuff! TwilightSparkle_Questioning.png|The Wonderbolts?? TwilightSparkle_Questioning2.png|The most famous fliers in all of Equestria? TwilightSparkle_Please_RainbowDash S01E01.png|Please, they wont accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. RainbowDash_ICouldDoItIn10SecondsFlat.png|I could do it in 10 seconds flat TwilightSparkle_ProveIt.png|Prove it. RainbowDash_KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash_KickingCloud.png Twilight and Spike Surprised S01E01.png RainbowDash_KickingCloud2.png RainbowDash_LoopAround.png|Loop and loop around and BLAM! RainbowDash_WhatISay.png|What'd i say? 10. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyvile hanging TwilightSpike_Shock.png|Haha, your a laugh Twilight Sparkle. RainbowDash_WantstoHangWithTwilight.png|Cant wait to hang out some more Spike_ShesAmazing.png|She's AMAZING!!! Rarity Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png Twilight_fashion1_S01E01.png Twilight_fashion2_S01E01.png Twilight_fashion3_S01E01.png Twilight_fashion4_S01E01.png Twilight_fashion5_S01E01.png Twilight_fashion6_S01E01.png Twilight_fashion7_S01E01.png RarityTwilightMakeover.jpeg Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png Rarity beauty1 S01E01.png Rarity beauty2 S01E01.png SparkleRarity.jpeg Rarity cant wait to hear all about it.png Rarity Twilight S01E01.png Fluttershy Fluttershy S01E01.png Fluttershy0 S01E01.png FluttershywBirds_converted.jpg Fluttershy 2.png Fluttershy1 S01E01.png Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle suprised converted S01E01.jpg Converted_file_343ba93b.jpg Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png Fluttershy3 S01E01.png Fluttershy5 S01E01.png Fluttershy6 S01E01.png Fluttershy 5.png|A baby dragon? SoCute converted.jpg Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight_drinking_S01E01.png Twilight_shocked_S01E01.png Twilight_hot1_S01E01.png Twilight_hot2_S01E01.png|Uh oh, is she gonna evo...oh wait, wrong show.(lol) Twilight_upset_S01E01.png Twilight's Room Twilight here I thought E1-W1.png Grr.png Twilight moon in the eyes E1-W1.png|"I hope it really is just an old pony tale." Night Mare Moon UFOs take pony-W 8.0911.png|UFOs I guess S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Night Mare Moon appears S1E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' early bird cameo. Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png|Taste the rainbow tail! Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png Does my crown not mean anything to you.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Friendship is Magic, part 1 images